


Girls Sleepover

by Writerofthefuture



Series: Sex with Monsters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Piercings, POV Lesbian Character, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: The girls go over to a "haunted' house to have a sleepover when Lylia pulled out a old book of spells something goes wrong after they try one of them.





	1. Intro

She was incredibly beautiful thats a least what I thought, I had know her for years we were childhood friends. We had drifted from each other for a few years but since highschool we had gotten closer again. I hadn’t thought of her like that before but now that I knew I was indeed in fact gay. I hadn’t come out yet, maybe I was never going to come out, my parents were both pretty religious. My mother worked with the kids at church, Jesus crafts and juice boxes. My dad went to church every Sunday came home watched the news with a beer and called people slurs. Think of a slur any slur for any type of person and believe me hes said them. 

Her name was Hazel she had long hair the colour of new pennies, Her eyes were light green, pale skin that was covered in freckles. She knew how to dress too, she loved skirts, dresses and never wore pants even when it was cold out. I was more plain, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. I almost never wore skirts unless to church when my mom forced to me to. I preferred pants, I wasn’t the biggest fan of legs. My name was Jane which got me bullied in middle school, Plain Jane they called me. 

It was summer, there was an old house on May st it had been abandoned for years, rumoured to be haunted but there had been so many different stories. One of them was a mother went crazy after she found her husband in bed with anther women and copped both him and the mistress into pieces with an axe .Toke them out back and buried them, before sitting on the porch in a rocking chair, sipping tea while covered in blood. I heard that one during camp one of the counsellors told it around the campfire, which in hind site was a bad idea to tell a bunch of eleven years old at night when they were far from home.I remember half of the campers didn’t sleep that night, and this one kid spent to whole night crying. Anther story was about a mother and her kids that she had drowned the youngest in the bath, smothered the middle child while he slept with a pillow and whacked the eldest over the head. This one had more plot holes because it really didn’t even any reason. 

We had talked about it a couple of times our group of friends about spending the night there but I thought it was just that, talk. I didn’t know we’d actually be going to do it. My group of friends consisted of Hazel my crush. Who was one of the more popular girls, everyone loved her, she was on the cheerleader squad co-captains with Paisley and president of the art club. Paisley was in the most popular girl in school, rich and pretty. Captain of the debate team, she was also the smartest in our school and proved it every chance she got. She really only tolerated us really she was Hazel’s friend and we happened to be Hazel’s friends so Paisley had to deal with us otherwise she wouldn’t of gave us the time of day. Julie was my best friend who still had some “baby-fat” she called it, large glasses that toke up most of her face and dirty blonde hair she often kept pulled back in a pony. She usually wore wind breakers and graphic tees. We often would talk about comics and movies. She had a large collection of comic books and her favourite movies were the twilight series. She had three or more t-shirts from the movies and she made me see all of them in theatres with her. Lylia had short pixie hair that she dyed a different colour every couple weeks. Her parents weren’t really around often so she got away with pretty much anything she wanted, we often spent the nights at her place because of it drinking beer her parents had bought and left in the cupboards. She had a tattoo of a heart on her wrist that was a bribe from her mom to keep quiet about catching her in bed with a younger guy. She didn’t really care about what she looked like because of it so her fashion sense was, mixed patterns, bright colours and layers.


	2. Entering the house

We all told our parents we were going over to Lylia’s house for a sleepover. Lylia’s mom toke calls confirming to our parents that we were there and she would look after us to make sure we didn’t get into trouble, even though she was gone all week and wouldn’t even be there. We packed up our things , pjs, sleeping bag, pillow and snacks. We climbed in though an open window out back , Lylia lit a fire in the fireplace with her lighter. We set up our sleeping bags in a circle in the living room next to it. We laughed and joked around and Lylia pulled out a couple beers handed us each one. Then she toke out an old book, it was tattered in places with a pentagram on the front in gold with a title above it in some language I couldn’t read.   
“I found this in our attic it was in a box of my grandmothers things”  
“Isn’t that a demonic symbol?” Julie asked eating chips  
“no, Its actually a symbol of magic often used by witches but it was also used by christians as the five wounds of Jesus” Paisley pointed out   
“was it?” Julie asked with a mouth full of chips  
“I guess? I don’t know I really don’t care about the whole christian stuff anymore” I said  
“Don’t you still go to church?” Hazel asked me as she sat down beside me  
“yeah against my will” I pouted and she playfully shoved my shoulder

“I found a spell inside the book that I want us to do” Lylia opened the book and pointed to a dirty page, it had drawings of candles next to words I again couldn’t read, It looked like step by step instructions.  
“No way, thats a horrible idea” Julie proclaimed  
Lylia sighed and rolled her eyes  
“I actually have to agree with babyfat here” Paisley said  
Julie made a face of distaste at the comment.  
Hazel moved to get a better look at the book and Lylia pulled out five white candles from her bag.  
“looks like you just have to draw this symbol with chalk and light five candles , and say these words” Hazel said  
“yeah easy peasy like i said”  
Hazel toke the chalk and drew the symbol in the centre of our sleeping bags careful to make sure that it was the same. Then Lylia toke out her lighter from before and lit the candles. She then leaned back on her heels with the book in her hands. She squinted and tried to read out loud what it said in the book, I don’t know what it said but she definitely botched it. Slurring her words together so that it sounded like she was wasted. When she was done we all sat in silence for a few moments. 

“Nothing happened” Paisley said  
“You probably read it wrong” Hazel suggested   
“How else was I supposed to read it?”  
“Lets just forget about it” I said I wiped my arm through the chalk symbol and Julie blew out the candle in front of her.  
“Sounds good to me” Paisley shrugged


	3. Finding the bathroom

Change to Lylia 

Lylia walked down the hall peaking into the rooms, one of them had to be the bathroom. The place had a lot of cobwebs, it looked like no one had been in it for awhile besides the graffiti that was on some of the walls there wasn’t much sign of life. Lylia stoped in a doorway the room had white sheets covering furniture. They must of moved all the left over furniture into this room. She stepped into the room hovered her hand over the sheets as she pasted. She stoped at one and reached down to it lifting the sheet a thick coat of dust entered the air. She coughed choking on it. Under it was a black ebony piano it started playing. She jumped back, the keys moved on their own. It must be one of the ones operates itself she thought. She sighed relieved. She stepped by it there was anther open doorway behind it. She hoped it was the bathroom, she stepped in the next room it had a beautiful bureau red wood with a round mirror. The mirror yellowish, she stepped up to it and looked at her reflection. She fixed her hair, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. A figure appeared behind her. She jumped, turning around and grabbing the edge of the bureau. It was a women, no not a women. She was tall overly tall, with bright red skin, she had wide full hips with a thin tail with a heart shape arrow at the end. She had thick arms and long black hair that fell around her, partly covering her full breasts. She had fine features, black eyes that turned upwards and curly horns coming out the top of her head. Not to mention she was completely naked, Lylia looked down the demon had a thick dick in between her legs it was the same length of the demons arm.   
“don’t be scared pet, you’re the one who called me?,aren’t you” Her voice was soft her words purred vibrating Lylias heart in her chest.  
“This isn’t real” Lylia whispered and squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could “not real, not real” she repeated  
She felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes , the demons face was so close to hers now. The demon’s hand smoothed down Lylias cheek and down to her throat where it wrapped its fingers around it and squeezed. She panicked and shoved her hand against the creature. Her hand grazed one of the creatures nipples. The demon kissed her lips harshly. Lylia didn’t close her eyes but the creature did, up close she could see her long eyelashes that brushed against Lylia’s cheeks. She felt the creatures dick pressed against her leg it was starting to get hard. She gasped in reaction, the demon toke its chance to shove its tongue into her mouth. Lylia had kissed a couple people before all of them had guys from school, Kyle who she had dated for a couple weeks, kissed twice, then dumped because he was boring and two other guys from parties she had gotten drunk at. This was different not only was this not guy but they were not even human. Their tongue was longer it snaked around Lylia mouth , she tasted of smoke and fire.


	4. Smoke and Fire

Lylia struggled, she felt like she was being suffocated the little air she could get through her nose was the same thick fog of that was down her throat. The creatures hand squeezed harder around her neck ,a warning to stop her from stuggling. Lylia’s arm was cramped in between both their bodies. The creature gently toke her hand and moved it to its breast. The creatures skin was rough and her breast was unlike Lylia’s own, Lylia had small chest but her breasts were smooth and soft. Lylia could move her breast around and squish them. The creatures breast did not move they had no give to them but they were not hard like rock but firm like some kind of fruit Lylia could not think of right now. The creature released her throat and snaked its tounge slowly out of her mouth. Lylia gasped for air and coughed, her throat felt like it was on fire, tears she didn’t notice before streaked down her cheeks and wetted her lips. The demon put its hands on the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. 

Lylia felt tired her head lulled back, she could she herself in the mirror, dark purple bruises were forming around her neck. The demon set her down so that its thick cock was between Lylia’s legs. It then moved its hand around her back pressing her against it again. The creatures dick was half hard but was able to hold Lylia in the air. She could feel it pulsing against her clothed pussy. The creature thrusted rubbing itself against Lylia over and over. The room was hot, she could feel sweat rolling down her back, she could see the smoke now it was surrounding them, moving in swirling patterns like it had a mind of its own. Lylia looked at herself in the mirror her hair was damp, her lipstick was smudged along with eyeliner that was now running its way down her face. Her pupils were blown huge , had she been drugged was it the smoke that was now filling the room, keeping her this way. She tired lifting her head, it was like lifting a heavy rock, she forced herself harder and her head flopped back. A harsh sound escaped her, more tears leaked out of her eyes finding their was down her face. The creature’s tail came up twirled its way around her throat and held her head up, was this pity the creature felt for her. She was able to see its face again but it didn’t look at her. 

Its eyes were pure black, Lylia could remember Hazel saying that there was something called void black, it was the darkest most pure black and was impossible to find naturally, but Lylia thought this was it. Her hair was wavy she could now see it looked soft and shiny she almost wanted to put her hands through it to test her theory. The horns curled out of her forehead they were black as well but not the same as her eyes they were a less harsh black, ridged with little bumps like mountain goats. Lylia’s crotch was getting wet, she was getting stimulated from the friction , its dick was now fully hard. Lylia looked down its dick was huge, red and throbbing, leaking precum onto Lylia’s leggings. The creature licked its lips and looked at Lylia chest. It put both hands on Lylias breasts pushing them up. It then unzipped her hoodie and carefully toke it off her and tossed it, it then changed its mind about being gentle it ripped Lylia’s shirt off. Leaving her in just her pushup bra. Her skin felt relieved slightly because of the heat. The creature sucked on her chest and snaked its tongue into her bra searching for her nipple. When it found it, the tongue circled it. Lylia felt slightly annoyed by this, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, slipping it off her shoulder. The creature stopped and looked at her as if confused it then finished Lylia’s attempt and toke off the bra entirely. It looked at her chest admiring its naked form.   
“pretty, pretty” its voice purred


	5. Lylia's dream

The creature toke each breast in each hand and rubbed its thumbs over the nipples. Its snake tongue slithered out of its mouth and licked her nipples, Lapping at them like a dog. It then picked her up and threw her on to the bureau, the back of her head hit the mirror and she heard a crack of it splintering, she felt dizzy. The room was spinning she looked down to see her pants were gone, she was now completely naked. Suddenly she felt something hot and wet touch her, the creatures tongue was now down at her entrance. It licked her clit and she moaned in response. The creature laughed and it sounded like chimes. Then its tongue was inside her long and worming around inside her. She gasped and grabbed its horn pulling its head closer to her. 

She felt herself saying   
“yes please” over and over with out her own consent  
Her other hand grabbed the top of the mirror.   
“yes, yes” her voice kept saying  
Its tongue probed in and out of her, rubbing a that good spot inside of her. She had touched that spot before with her fingers a couple times but masturbation didn’t feel as good as this.  
She could feel it coming, closer she was going to cum to this creatures tongue fucking her. She felt her whole body shudder, her pussy spasmed around its tongue, she was panting, her breath coming out hotly in puffs it blew the smoke away from her face for a moment before it was replaced by new smoke, swirling around her. It waited until she was finished before its tongue worked its was out her.  
The creature stood up and looked at her.  
“do you want more, pet?” It asked  
Lylia felt herself nod.  
Lylia’s body was flipped so that her chest was pressed on the bureau, her ass in the air. She could see her face again in the mirror, she looked up to see were the mirror was cracked like a lighting bolt working its way down the corner to the centre of the mirror.

She felt something down by her entrance again this time it was bigger. Its dick started to press into her, she felt her self stretching around it like her body knew what to do on its own accord. Lylia thought there would be pain but there was none. Her pussy was so wet it slipped in so easily. Soon its whole length was inside her. It felt good, it felt so good. Lylia had given blowjobs and handjobs before but she had never had sex before and now her first time was being defiled by a demon lady. The demon thrust in out of her so hard the bureau shook with it. Her breath fogged the glass and her hands came up to grasp at the bureau at anything she could get her hands on. The creature leaned over on top over so that it could press itself in deeper. It did quick short thrusts pounding itself inside her. The bureau was being so loud with its shaking, she wondered why the other girls had not heard it. The other girls she thought I have to tell them, warn them but as quickly as the thought entered her head it was gone lost to the smoke. She could feel it building again the orgasm. Then the creature thrust in deeply and its dick pulsed. It released hot thick cum into her, filling her pussy with it and it felt so good she came at the feeling of it. It waited until it finished releasing every last drop of it seed inside her.

Then it was gone. She was alone again. The smoke was clearing and her head was feeling clearer too. She struggled to push herself up, she looked at the mirror it was no longer broken and she was completely clothed again as if the demon women was never there. Her makeup was un smudged, her hair completely dry, no bruises around her neck. Her body felt heavy as if waking up from a dream. She looked around the room, it was old a dusty it looked untouched.


	6. Start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon moves on to it next victims Paisley and Julie.

Change to Paisley and Julie

Paisley and Julie walked down the hallway. Paisley was a little more buzzed then Julie was she stumbled but Julie steadied her. Paisley was a whole two heads taller than her, she stumbled again not bringing her arm up to try to steady herself she hit Julie in the face knocking her glasses clean off her face.  
“Shit..Im sorry” Paisley slurred  
“Its fine really.. just help me find them” Julie dropped to her knees and started to feel the ground for her glasses.  
“You really can’t see ..withh ou them, can youuu?” she asked   
Paisley dropped down on the ground next her and picked up Julies big framed glasses. Julie sat back on her heels and Paisley gently put them back on Julie’s face, they looked at each other for a long moment and Paisley reached up to brush Julies dirty blonde hair out of her face.  
“you know you’rrrr actually really pretty.. you know”  
Julie made a scoff sound in her throat and went to stand up.

“you both look really pretty” a voice said  
They both turned to look down the hallway, the demon was standing there a smile on her face. She had her large cock in her hand stroking it, she licked her lips as she looked at them both.  
“Is that a demon or..am I seeein thinggs?”  
Julie fell crawling backwards never taking her eye off the monster in front of her.  
The demon was suddenly right in front of Paisley.  
“Your dick is hugeee” Paisley slurred “I’d didn’t know ladies had..umpft”

The demon slammed its hard member into Paisleys open mouth. Julie kicked the floor propelling her self forward trying to flee. The demon used its powers and grabbed her with invisible force, pulled her forward and laid her starfish next to Paisley. Who in her drunk state was now eagerly sucking its cock, stroking it with one hand the other hand fonlded the creatures huge balls. Julie tried to scream but her mouth wouldn’t open it was if her lips were glued shut. Smoke swirled in front of her face ,filling the room , she suddenly started to feel very hot her skin now coated in sweat. She couldn’t move her arms or legs they felt tied down by the same invisible force, she turned her head and she could see Paisley her mouth filled with the creature’s cock. She looked like she was enjoying it , the demon had its head lent back ,she had long black hair that fell down her back and touched her tail. Her fingers were woven in Paisleys curly hair, Paisley dark skin was glistening like she was covered in sweat too. Julie felt something stir in her self as she look at Paisley her clit was throbbing with interest. Her skin felt different like cool air touched her all over, she looked down and she was completely naked.   
“look at her pet”  
The demon said and it toke Paisley’s chin to turn her face towards her .Julie tried to make an attempt to cover herself before she remembered that her arms were tied.

Paisley nodded to the demon.  
“touch her” the demon commanded  
Paisley crawled on her knees over to the very naked Julie. Paisley ran her hand over Julies tummy between her breast and up to her cheek. Paisley bent down and kissed Julie’s lips so gently. Her hand wandered Julies form and felt her breasts. Paisley both her hands all over Julie’s breast, squishing them together, massaging them. They were bigger than her own, almost as big as the demons. Paisley put one of the nipples in her mouth and sucked. Julie moaned her mouth now free to move, but she now didn’t want to scream like she had before. The demon stood over them both stroking her cock once again.


	7. Drunk in lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paisley gets it

Julie’s whole body was dosed in sweat, her pussy was just as wet and throbbing. The demon looked down on them, she was licking her lips and stoking herself. Paisley was absolutely addicted ,enthralled by Julie’s breasts it was like she couldn’t get enough of the feel of the taste. Julie toke her eyes off the demon women to look at Paisley she had her pants and underwear down her hand rubbing herself. Julie’s clit thought it was the hottest thing it ever seen throbbing with interest. 

“touch her” the demon commanded. Paisley seem to know exactly what the demon meant and toke the hand she had on Julies breasts and slid it down her tummy again down to Julies own pussy and started rubbing her clit too. Paisley had defiantly done this before ,touched herself, Julie couldn’t get the thought out her head, that Paisley touches herself late at night in her bed. She didn’t know when she got so hot and horny about Paisley ,she had always thought she was kind of full of herself, know it all and a little bit of a snob. Her hair was stuck down on her forehead with sweat it was loose ,big and curly surrounding her like a halo. Her dark eyes were glittering , her skin glisting. Paisley stuck her fingers into Julies wet pussy at the same time fingering herself to the same pace. Julie moaned

“your such good little bitches.. get on top of her” Paisley obeyed her command straddling Julie keeping her fingers inside of her. Paisley toke off her shirt and bra and tossed them , pressed her small perky breasts on to Julies. The demon lined its huge member up to Paisleys tight asshole and began pressing in.Paisleys whole body convulsed in reaction she stuck her fingers in her pussy deep and Julie realized what had happened. Paisley had cum from the demons dick in her hole. Now she was begging the demon to put it all in. 

“please.. please” Paisley kept saying in her ear she didn’t even know if the demon could hear her. The demon thrusts its cock all the way in its balls slapped against her ass. “yes yes” Paisley moaned. Julie began kissing her neck, sucking it to leave a hicky.The demon was thrusting roughly ,pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in her balls were loudly slapping against her. The monsters cock was huge Julie didn’t know how she wasn’t in incredible pain from her hole being stretched. The demon thrust over and over fucking her asshole hard. 

“cum in please ..please, mistress” Paisley moaned out.The demon moaned too and released cum flowed out and dripped down her legs. Paisley cupped her hands under as if trying to gather it.When she got enough of it on her hands she put her fingers back into Julies pussy deep as she could get them. Julie flinched why would Paisley put the creatures cum inside of her, fuck she hoped she wouldn’t get pregnant. The creature was a girl right so her cum wouldn’t do that. Then her thought was cut short by Paisley kissing her lips hard with passion, slipping her tounge into her mouth. The demon started thrusting again cum was spurting out with each thrust. Paisley keep putting more of the cum into Julies pussy it was making her so wet, the cum felt like ecstasy inside her. Her whole body was on fire Paisley tasted so good, she tasted like candy sweets. Julie felt it building her pussy spazumed around Paisleys fingers.The demons eyes were black as night but they were glowing with it drawing the smoke towards her, or was it coming from her.Paisleys nipples rubbed againsit her with each thurst from the creature. Their nipples were hard touching making the whole experience just that much better. The demon thrust in deep cuming again filling Paisleys hole. Paisley orgasmumed again from it. She let herself drop her head resting on her chest. The demon cock pulsed releasing every drop of her seed , when she finished she slid her cock out , the cum flowed out her puddling out around them. They laid their for a while minutes maybe.When Paisley got up they were both fully clothed again, the smoke in the room was gone. The room looked as if the demon had never been there, she looked down at Julie her face turned bright red with the realization of what they had done.


	8. Kissing Hazel

Change to Jane’s pov

Hazel was leaning against me, she smelled like strawberries. We were wrapped in purple fuzzy blanket beside the fireplace. Her body was warm and so distracting I had no idea how much time had passed.  
“they’ve been gone for awhile” Hazel spoke and broke the silence her voice was smooth like peanut butter the non chunky kind.

“huh yeah I guess” I said  
Hazel toke her head off my shoulder and looked at me. I could see the fire reflecting in her beautiful green eyes. From this close I could count the freckles on her cheeks. My breath was caught in my chest tight like I was about to explode. She leaned in and I was leaning too, our lips touched so gently at first then she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. That’s where the smell of strawberries was coming from her lip gloss tasted of it. I felt my whole body sparks shooting through my chest ,to my arms ,down to my tummy and finally to my crotch.

“ Young lovers how sweet” a voice said  
We both turned our heads towards the voice. A demon? It had to be there stood a very tall women with red skin and long dark hair. She had curled horns coming out of her head ,giant bosoums and not to mentions a giant cock hard and leaking sprung straight out between her legs.

“ready to have some fun” the demon cooed   
In case you’ve forgotten which is totally okay because it was a couple of chapters ago but also I was just making out with a girl so its pretty obvious but Im gay. Hella gay and this demon chick was smokin hot a total milf. I mean Hazel is a knock out but my junk was already like yaasss give me that dick but I didn’t want Hazel to think I was a total slut . So I looked over to Hazel and she looked just as turned on as I did. She grinned at me and we went back to kissing hot and passionate this time. I threaded my fingers through her perfect silky copper hair, she went to desperately trying unhook my bra from under my shirt. I pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra my tits bounced out of their cage. Hazel seemed to be in love with my tits looking at them like she was starving and I just set a chocolate cake in front of her.

“your nipples are pierced?... that’s so hot”  
Umm chocolate cake would be good. Ah. Hazel had her lips wrapped around my nipple sucking and licking it.My nipple bars were pretty much a secret to everyone expect the piercer and Julie whos my best friend so of course I told her. My god lovin parents would absolutely murder me if they knew but god Hazel seem to love them which made it all worth it. I had completely forgotten about the demon who was now standing right next to me. She touched the head of her cock to my nipple , I could feel the cum leaking off her dick wet and sticky. She kept rubbing her dick on my nipple while Hazel sucked my other nipple. I wanted Hazels tits to be out too so grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulled it up she got the hint and pulled it the rest of the way off. She smiled at me ,unhooking her bra her tits were beautiful perfect little pink nipples hard and standing up. Her freckles made it all the way down there was less of them than on her face. One was close to her heart , I kissed it, she had one on the side I kissed that one too. There was anther freckle right next to her nipple my new favorite one , I kissed it ,sucked it god she had perfect tits. I cupped both of them in my hands flicked my thumbs over the softness. I kissed her lips again , this time our tounge met and wrangled each other

“what good pets you are” .


	9. The final

The demon thrust its cock in between us , we pressed ours selves together, pushing our tits up so the creatures cock would brush our nipples with each trust. Its cock felt like fire and ecstasy every where it touches me but the nipples it were it felt especially good. I gasped and put my head back I looked up to the ceiling and saw smoke swirling around us, was something on fire? My thought was quickly cut off but a cock entering my mouth. The demon thrusts is cock in it hit the back of my throat. The demon pushed in further past my tounge , down my throat until her balls touched my lips but I had no gag reflex like I thought I would. The demon tasted like cinnamon and something else I couldn’t describe. 

The demon thrusted in my mouth over and over its cock slid against my tounge , its balls kept hitting me in the face but the demon was enjoying it . I looked over to Hazel who seem to be enjoying the show too she had her pants pulled down. Fuck I could see her pussy , she had a copper bush that was groomed pretty. Her fingers were inside herself pushing in and out in time with each thrust the creature took. Fuck Hazel I wanted her so bad. The demon pushed deep inside me and came down my throat. It was creamy and thick . She pulled her cock out some her cum dripped down my chin. I kissed Hazel so that the left over cum in my mouth went it hers so she could taste it too. I put my head down and yanked off Hazels pants. I wanted her now. I put my head right between her legs and flicked my tounge a crossed her clit. She opened her legs up so that they were spread her head back and tits in the air. 

I dipped my tounge into her opening, I thought the demon tasted good, she tasted 10x times that. I thrust my tounge in as far as I could get it. She moaned hottly. I continued doing this and rubbed her clit with my thumb.I guess my ass was up in the air in this new positon. The demon was behind me its hand unzipped the front of my jeans and pulled them down over my legs and got rid of them. Its hand touched my pussy through my panties rubbing it for a minute before pulling them to the side and sticking two fingers all the way in. 

“horny for me aren’t you bitch”

The creature ripped them off me tore them to sherds. Its cock came up touched the lips of my pussy. It rubbed its cock over them I could feel a spurt of cum come out of its cock and get on my pussy. It rubbed the cum spreading it over it, on my clit ,then back down to my entrance. I continued to fuck Hazel with my tounge but I wanted to get fucked myself I wiggled my hips a message to the demon to hurry up and fuck me already. It plunged it cock in fully all the way till I felt its balls pressed on my pussy. I was so wet at this point the cock had no problem getting in. The demon started thrusting over and over again. The demon hadn’t talked much since I met them but now they were saying all these obscene things. Calling me bitch ,whore and slut. 

“Im going to cum in your pussy slut” 

“you want it so bad , look at how wet you are for me whore” 

“bet your little whore pussy can’t wait for my seed can it bitch”

Along with much more obscene shit and god I was loving it, my pussy was throbbing from it. Hazel let out a loud moan and her body spazumed her pussy got even wetter as she came. I could taste her orgasm. I got off my elbows she grabbed my face and kissed me again. The demon yanked on Hazels feet so that she slid down on her back . She was underneath me now I was practically straddling her. He demons cock left my pussy and I felt empty I wanted it back. The thrust is cock into Hazels pussy and she moaned her face flushed. I didn’t miss the cock as much when I watched her it cock in and out of her. Her fingers were digging into me she was holding me so tightly, our nipples touched again, we were cover in sweat at this point.

“my cock is in your girlfriends pussy and shes loving it.. look at her slut “ 

She thrusted in her a few more times before slamming it back into me pretty deep . Releasing its load deep inside my pussy it pulsed a few more times and pulled out to put it into Hazels to finish its cumming. Making sure to fill both our pussys with as much cum as it could get. Cum leaked out of hole and down my legs.   
We breathed hottly panting pressed together. When I looked down at her , her shirt was back on?  
Infact we were both fully clothed, I looked around and the demon was gone. 

“yeah I summoned a demon” I looked up to the doorway Paisley was standing there with Julie standing behind her. Julies face was bright red and Paisleys hair was a giant frizz ball.  
I looked back down at Hazel who was still underneath me she grinned shyly at me and pushed herself up to kiss me. I welcomed it. I started laughing and so did Hazel soon we were all laughing. This was insane. Julie sat down beside us and Paisley followed. They both launched into detail about their demon attack. Julie said she was paralyzed. 

“and the smoke was like a drug” Lylia was at the doorway now her short blue hair was sticking up in places. 

“omg it totally was” Julie said

We sat and talked the rest of the night , Hazel holding my hand the whole time.  
Guys im pretty sure I have a girlfriend now , so talk about successful demon summoning. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and let me know what you think, Thanks :)


End file.
